Hanna Sophie Andrews
Hanna Sophie Andrews is a live-action Nick Jr. girl from a Nick Jr. bumper, Girls in Charge, and the third member of the Preschool Girls. In World War III, she joined the Preschool Girls and the Nick Jr. Girls when she was being chosen by Ruby Ramirez as a bodyguard to Miles Callisto as the one of who is the one who rides a bicycle, having braids and wearing a helmet, a black short-sleeved short dress, black-and-white-patterned capri leggings, black socks and black-and-white sneakers, and is, like when he watched the Girls in Charge video before the war. In the Demonic War, she will attack at the demons, but she will make the Preschool Girls start to make Baroness Von Bon Bon turn back into normal. In the Beacon War, not only she would attack more demons, but she can also support the Beacon Academy students and destroy the invaders, like the Wehrmacht, the Redcoat Army and the Irken Army. In the battle of New York and the USRAC War,she was being captured by the FPLA, thus serving the People's Republic of the Faunuses until if convinced by Ruby Rose to Walovlir Motovov, she will be freed, yet she may still serve for the FPLA as well. Soon, in Kassala, Sudan, she will keep fighting at enemies by using some new weapons again, but she will ride on a mecha, the Girl Squad Bot, and she always with the help of Team Magic School Bus and the Rah-Rah-Robot to protect them in battle. In Operation Buttertoast, she will help the Equestria Girls to kill Tabuu. She will keep driving her bicycle, but she can be starting to use recon vehicles and/or tanks with the help of the Preschool Girls so that she can wear a few of military uniforms sometimes. Also, she can serving for Su Ji-Hoon, Miles Callisto, the Future Alliance, the Faunus People's Liberation Army, the Republic of Korea Army, the United States Army, Team Magic School Bus, Ruby Ramirez, the rest of the Girl Union, the rest of the Sonic Alliance , and the rest of the Preschool Girls with the ability to protect the whole of the Grand Alliance like the others. Now she will be using her weapons: M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System, a NeoStead 2000, a sawed-off shotgun, a lupara, a Mossberg 500, a Barrett MRAD, Starfleet phase-pistol, a Proton Pack, an SVT-40, dual MAC-10s, an SR-2 Veresk, a few of M26 grenades, a Ruger SR1911, a dadao, a Mauser C96, a few of Stielhandgranate, an RPG-7, a Karabiner 98k, a Rheinmetall 3 and a Nagant M1895. In battle, she will keep on completing her adventures, and have the ability to ride on a bicycle and keep on fighting at enemies, but she can use any vehicle or any mecha and/or can be able to protect the Preschool Girls from enemy armored vehicles. Now she will fight for Team Magic School Bus, Ruby Ramirez, the Girl Union, the Future Alliance, the Republic of Korea Army, Su Ji-Hoon, the United States Army, the United States, Donald Trump, Lily Loud, the Preschool Girls, Miles Callisto, the Faunus People's Liberation Army, the People's Republic of the Faunuses, the Equestria Girls and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters Category:Preschool Girls Category:Females